minidomfandomcom-20200214-history
World Map
[http://bit.ly/1HtSxRJ < The World Map There are a lot of things to know in the world map. In here we will be discussing about the important structures in each areas, loots (structure bonuses), character searching and special dungeons. World Map Areas, Structures and its Bonuses: Your journey will begin at the Capital, the first area in the map which can be seen at the middle. The main structure that you have to have an eye on is the Royal Palace. Structures can be upgraded to increase your gold tax collection. The higher the structure's level is, the higher gold tax you can collect. Main structures have an additional bonus when you upgrade them. An example is what the image shows below. This is what you will see from the Royal Palace ''if you are trying to upgrade the structure. Aside from the additional tax percentage which will add up on your tax collection, you will also get an additional ''Keys. Image shows that at level 9 Royal Palace you will get +40 Keys (+5 from the previous 35 Keys of Level 8 Royal Palace). However, the only downside is, you will spend bigger and bigger amount of gold every time you upgrade a structure depending on its level. From the sample image on the left, you can see that you have to pay 256,000 gold to upgrade the Royal Palace from level 8 to level 9. There are other main structures from the world map that you should have an eye on. Below is the list of the main structures for each area, as well as the bonuses, upgrading duration and upgrade cost that each of them has per level. Kingdom Capital (1st Area) - Royal Palace Mystic Forest (2nd Area) - World Tree Golden Desert (3rd Area) - Oasis Palace Daybreak Coast (4th Area) - Lunar Fortress Lava Plateau (5th Area) - Lava Castle Winter Height (6th Area) - Northern Base Misty Valley (Last Area) - Misty Castle Special Dungeons Each area have a special dungeon which you can grind to gather spell/scrolls. Note that you may only get specific scrolls on these dungeons. However, spell/scrolls may vary its level depending on the difficulty you will set on the dungeon before you start. There are 3 difficulties you can choose from, these are Normal (Basic), Warrior (Advanced) and Hero (Extreme). Below are the spot where you can find the special dungeons in each areas and the scrolls you can collect from them, but are not limited to the following: | | | ROBIN |- | | | | BALDEON |- | | | | ATHOS |- | | | | BLACKBEARD |- | | | | VULCAN |- | | | | SNOW PRINCESS |- | | | | JACK |} Map/Mini Search Searching characters/minis using Search feature is easy. You are just going to choose which search type you prefer and where you want to search. Search areas may vary especially when you want to have a specific Minis. By selecting the Search icon on the left side of the screen, you will then be brought to the search map. There are only 7 areas that we can select to search for minis. Each search areas will only provide you certain Minis with specific type of character. Below will show you where to have great chances to get any specific minis, as well as the possible results. Search Results: Mini's Search Areas: Kingdom Capital There are scattered members of royal legions in busy kingdom capital such as Swordsman, Archers and Mages. Other classes could also be found in capital. Additional Characters you may see in Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Mystic Forest Mystic Forest is empowered by the World Tree ''and known as the origin of ''Elementalists. Many Mages ''visits this place for training and some ''Elementalists are still hiding in the forest here and there. Additional Characters you may see in Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Golden Desert Golden Desert is the birth place of glorious desert civilization from its profound gold reserves. Golden Desert is traditionally famous for elite Spearmen ''and ''Knights ''that can travel the desert easier than others. Additional Characters you may see in ''Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II ''Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in ''Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Daybreak Coast By adjoining the ocean, daybreak Coast is famous for often appearance of pirates. There are many Rogues in here who dreams of becoming a pirate and other Swordsmen that wants to become guards who are against to pirates. Additional Characters you may see in Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Lava Plateau With the burning energy of living volcanoes and profound resources, Lava Plateau became famous for its weapon crafting and it is also called as the origin of Defenders. Many Spearmen are also visiting this area for their equipment. Additional Characters you may see in Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Winter Height Goliaths have built a mountain fortress and have been protecting this highland from dark power for centuries. There are many A''rchers who settled down here to hunt animals. Additional Characters you may see in ''Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} Misty Valley Staying away from kingdom's power, Misty Valley became the place where expelled Elementalist ''settled down. There are many runaway ''Rogues hiding in this place too. Additional Characters you may see in Advanced Search: Milita & Advance Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |ROYAL LEGION MINIS NOTE: The only difference from RUBY I and RUBY II Search is the chances to get higher star minis/characters. |Medal I Search - MILITIA MINIS Additional Characters you may see in Medal II Search: Medal I & II Search - ROYAL LEGION MINIS |} [http://bit.ly/1HtSxRJ <